The Meaning of Love to a Hyuga
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: This continues from the random fic I have with Hinata having Autism. See how Hinata and Sakura get along as the days go by when Kurenai leaves for an entire day. Sorry if the summary isn't so good.
1. Ending an Episode

A/N: Getting to where I left off, well, sort of, Hinata has Autism and starts to slowly fall in love with Sakura who offers to take the Hyuuga to her house. Or is it the other way around.

Well, find out how it goes!

"Oi, Sakura!" Naruto yelled running down the hall.

"Oh, hey, Naruto. What's up?" Sakura asked seeing him stop in front of her.

"I was wondering if you'd want to play ball with me and the guys."

"I can't. I gotta go get Hinata from Kurenai's place and take her to math tutoring."

"Since when does Hinata go to math?"

"Since the teacher saw her do an impossible problem that no one studied."

"Oh, yeah. She saved our asses from getting detention that day. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah. Hinata will think you're trying to steal me away from her."

"Oh, yeah. Like when Bushy Brow was flirting with you last week," Naruto chuckled as him and Sakura saw Hinata walking down the hallway. Jumping from one black tile on the floor to another with Kurenai holding her hand, "Hey Kurenai-sensie."

"Hello, Naruto," Kurenai said, "Sakura, I'll be working late tonight so I want you to spend the night with Hinata."

"Okay. Is that okay with you, Hinata?" Sakura watched Hinata still concentrating on jumping on the four black senerate tiles she was jumping on. "Uh, Hinata?"

Hinata was still jumping one the four black tiles before as Sakura remembered something she did to make Hinata concentrate on something else and began to jump on the black tiles with Hinata. Ignoring other people staring at her as Hinata saw Sakura jumping from tiles to tile with her and stopped giving the punk-haired girl a hug.

"Now that I have your attention, Hinata, I'm going to spend the night over with you because Kurenai's gonna be at work all night. Is that okay with you?" All Hinata did was nod with a smile on her face burrying her head on her chest happily muttering as Kurenai smiled at Hinata's happiness. Sakura figure out how to calm Hinata down whenever she was in one of her episodes or begins to stim by joining the Hyuga in with whatever she was doing. And that would calm her down and stop when she sees Sakura do it also.

Kurenai gives Sakura a sheet of paper that has what Hinata likes to eat and drink on Friday even though she knew what it was. "I'll be back home around Saturday night."

"Okay, Kurenai. I'll call if something bad happens," Sakura said.

"Ohay. I'll see you guys on Saturday." Kurenai walks away as Naruto said goodbye and left also with his friends. Leaving Sakura and Hinata all alone in hallway before they too left for the day.


	2. Bad Sasuke, bad!

After taking Hinata to her math class, Sakura took her out for ice cream. Hinata was eating her chocolate melted covered sundae while Sakura was in line. Getting a strawberry ice cream cone, Sakura felt somone hug her from behind. She thought it was Hinata, but turned around and saw that it wasn't.

"Hello, my love."

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

It was Sasuke: Sakura's ex-boyfriend whose arms were wrapped around the pink haired teen.

"What? Can't I say 'hi' to my girl?"

"Sasuke, we're not a couple anymore."

"So? That doesn't mean I can't hug you," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, let me go. If Hinata sees you hugging me, she'll-"

"Hinata? Do you meant that Autistic retard? Who cares. She won't do a thing. All she can do is cry like a baby."

"Hinata knows more than you know," Sakura remarked trying to break from Sasuke's grip who tightened it, "Sasuke, let me go. Now!"

"Hmph, and what are you gonna do about it? No one can help you." Sasuke chuckled as Hinata saw what was going on and began to push him away from Sakura.

"Hinata?" Sakura was surprised at what the Hyuuga was doing.

"Let go of Sakura. S-Sakura's not y-your woman! Let go of Sa-Sakura!" Hinata said pushing Sasuke onto the floor who was surprised at the young girls' strength with from Sasuke.

"You little retard! No one pushes Uchiha Sasuke like that!" He stands up.

"N-No one touches Sa-Sakura! Sakura's not yours!" Hinata slightly stammered as Sasuke stands up about to hit her until Sakura grabbed his band before he had the chance to his the Hyuuga.

"Don't you even hurt Hinata. Or else....." Sakura tightens her grip on Sasuke's hand making him grunt in pain before falling on his kness and hearing his wrist creak as Sakura let go of his hand.

"You bitch!" He snarled gripping his broken wrist.

"Sasuke, leave or else I'll break something else them your wrist," Sakura said as Sasuke angrily glared at her for a good long time along with her brunettee friend before standing up and leaving the ice cream sotre. His expression softened when she saw Hinata wrap his arms around her waist. Hugging the pinkettee teen with her head burried in her chest softly crying. "Hey, hey. Why are you crying, Hinata?"

".....Bad Sasuke tried to steal Sakura away. It made me feel scared," Hinata said weeping, "I don't want anyone taking Sakura away from me."

Sakura was touched when she heard Hinata say that as she hugged her back and ignoreed other people's glances before getting her ice cream and leaving with Hinata who was glinching onto her arm.


	3. Food and Bath

As the two walked down the street, Hinata was concentrating on jumping onver the creaks of the concrete as Sakura watched the Hyuga hop over the cement stones with a smile on her face.

Sakura was alway wonder what Hinata was thinking whenever Hinata was in one of her own little world, but Sakura was surprised at how Hinata improved in her speech and self confedence. Sakura would help Hinata talk in complete sentences and give her a few examples from T.V shows especially anime and cartoon shows. And because of that, Hinata was able to open up around Sakura and her caretaker Kurenai. Then, Sakura was taken surprised one day when Hinata gave her a hug. Before, if someone wanted to hug Hinata, she would shy away from him/her. But now, Hinata allows people like her friends, along with people she knows to hug her. Hinata might have a few tantraums along with repeating a few of her sentences and suddenly yell when she's upset, but she's way better than how she was and Kurenai noticed it along with other people who know Hinata.

Kurenai was proud of her along with Sakura for the Hyuga's huge progress as Sakura watched Hinata stop in front of a clear glass window. The pink-haired wondered what Hinata was staring at as she saw what the lavendered eyed girl was staring.

It was the first edition of Ninja Nonsense on DVD. Sakura knew how much her friend loved that anime because of Onsakamaru despite his cussing and inappropriate behavior. But Sakura liked it, too because of its humor as she smiled at what Hinata was muttering.

"We're screwed. One of you must've angered the Typhon with your ugly face!" "Well, that's just great It's going to be a sausage fest tonight." "For Christ's sake! Take it, you won!" and, "What the hell are you talking about? Don't you guys have any balls? I'm a ninja master. Takes more than a croc to scare me. Hahahahahaha!" Hinata is a huge fan of them even though Kurenai doesn't want her to watch it as Hinata continued to mutter and mumble a few more phrases from Onsakamaru and not knowing that other people were staring at her oddly until Sakura came beside her and hugged her from behind.

"Ready to go, Hina-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to go, ready to go," Hinatat said looking up in Sakura's lime green eyes as they walked home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you done eating, Hinata?" Sakura asked in the living room of Kurenai's house seeing Hinata put her empty plate of food in the sink. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

"Yes, yes, yes," Hinata muffled from still eating her salad as she covered her mouth with both of her hands before she finished eating her chewed-up food, "I'm full. Very full."

Sakura smiled, seeing how cute Hinata looked as she wiped the brunette's mouth from the access dressing she had. "Ready for bed?" She asked seeing Hinata slightly whine, shaking her head. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go to bed now. I need to wash up before going to bed."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. Then, I guess you can go and take your shower," Sakura said with a smile as Hinata shook her head again, "No? What are you talking about 'no'?"

"I want you to wash my hair," Hinata said jumping up and down and flapping her arms with a smile on her face.

Sakura smiled and rolled her eyes at Hinata's childishness who watched Hinata walk up to her and lightly pull on the lime-green eyes arm. "Okay, okay. I'll wash your hair. But you'll have to wash the rest of your body. Deal?"

"Deal. Deal," Hinata said as both of the female teens walked into the large bathroom.


	4. Imaginary

When Hinata was done washing herself in the large bathroom, Sakura began to wash Hinata's brunette hair. She could tell Hinata liked how her friend was washing her hair as she watched the water run through her hair when Sakura rinsed her hair off from the soap suds. Sakura watched as Hinata stood up and walked around the bathroom, looking at the water in the tub as the running water from the faucet continuing to fun into the tub of water.

For some reason, water seemed to calm Hinata down whenever she watched it run out of the faucet or when Hinata and Sakura noticed this when Hinata was thirteen who was watching the aqua blue water hitting the fresh sand last summer. It looked like she was mesmerized by it. As if the water was trying to tell Hinata something. Sakura always wondered why, but Hinata could never really answer that question. Just that it calms her down for some reason and loves the sound of it hitting against the sand on the beach and when she hears it running down softly in a steam in the forest and how it fells when she touches it.

Sakura watched Hinata gently running her fingers over the top of the water in the tub as Sakura walked and sat beside the Hyuga girl who didn't even notice her pink-haired friends. Sitting in an Indian position, Sakura softly ran her fingers through Hinata's softly wet hair who was hugging her knees while continuing to gently caress the water with her fingers.

".......Water........." Hinata muttered, ".........It always calms me down. What does Sakura think about the water?"

All Sakura did was hug Hinata, saying, "I don't have a mind like you, Hinata, so I don't know what to think of water." Softly sniffing Hinata's strawberry scented hair, laying her chin under her friend's head.

"You don't have a mind like mine. You don't have a mind like mine. It doesn't matter," Hinata slightly repeated standing up and looking at the moon that was out tonight, "People are different. Kami-sama created everyone different for a reason. No one is perfect, no one is perfect."

Sakura was surprised at the young Hyuga's sudden wisedom as the brunette continued.

"Kami-sama never intends for anyone to be perfect. Not even me, not even me," The lavender-eyed teen said as she hugged Sakura before walking out of the bathroom with piggybacking Hinata. And since there was no one else in the entire house except for them, Sakura and Hinata didn't have to worry about walking out with towels.

7987798798790787878979878789987897908709878978666566756755645645435443434586454464454543215454545454545456456456445454545444

After drying themselves off, Hinata was getting ready for bed as Sakura went into the guest room and slept. Sakua wore one of Hinata's Digimon Tamers shirt who was looking at the ceiling. Deep in thought, she didn't notice an hour went by as she heard someone open the door. She turned around and saw it was Hinata wearing a baggy nightshirt that covered from the waist down to her knees.

"Hi-Hinata? What are you still doing up?" Sakura said rugging her eyes who saw Hinata holding her head slightly rocking sidewyas. She was stimming. Sakura can tell as she asked, "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight, Hinata?" Hinata didn't reply to Sakura's question as the brunette continued to rock sideways until she finally came back to reality. Then Sakura asked agian, "Do you wanna sleep with me tonight, Hinata?" As Hinata nodded timidly and climbed into bed with Sakura.

The both of them didn't say anything as Sakura began to think of what Hinata said to Sasuke at the ice cream shop when she was crying.

_"....Bad Sasuke tried to steal Sakura away. It made me feel scared......I don't want anyone taking Sakura away from me."_

"........Hey, Hinata," Sakura said, "When you said that you were scared of me leaving..........What do you mean by that?"

Hinata was looking at the moon again when Sakura was asking her that.

Translation:

Kami-sama - A god-figure people worship.


	5. The Place of Nerds

Then Hinata said, "I meant what I meant. I don't trust that means jerk Sasuke after attacking you and calling out of your name."

Sakura's eyes widened at that remembering what she went through while dating Sasuke. She wanted to tell someone about the abuse she was going through but couldn't. But she didn't know Hinata noticed Sakura was in physical and mental pain. But Luckily, thanks to the brunette's knowledge of watching, Sakura was able to get out of Sasuke's relationship when Hinata told Naruto and Rock Lee what Sakura was going through whenever they saw her with cuts and bruises on her body.

"What are you talking about , Hina-chan? I don't understand." Even though Sakura and Hinata were friends, sometimes Sakura can't understand what Hinata was talking about because of her words of sudden wisdom. Hinata may have Autism, but she knows what's going on around her. She just sees the world differently than how other people are seeing it through their eyes.

"Sasuke's a big jerk after what he did to you. You-you-you deserve better than that, better than that," Hinata said fiddling a stran of her hair, "You can try and date Naruto."

"Nani?! No way! He's already hitting on Gaara which is failing miserably! Besides, I'm happy hanging out with you," Sakura said lightly pulling on Hinata's not who giggled.

Then Sakura's smile faded when she left Hinata suddenly climbed on top of her and pinned the pink-haired girl down by holding her wrist above her head. The Hyuuga felt her face was turning red. For some reason, she had this weird feeling in her chest as she felt Hinata lay her head on Sakura's chest softly whining.

Sakura wondered why Hinata was whining who answered, looking up from the pinkette's chest, "I'm-I'm feeling........happy."

Sakura blinked. "Happy? But.....if you're happy then hwy are you whining?"

Hinata's face was burried in Sakura's chest again, nuzzling herself in it like at cat before looking up and saying, "........It's because I'm happy I made a friend......Someone I can trust. Someone I can hold.......like-like a teddy bear."

Sakura blushed agains and smiled, watching Hinata slowly fall asleep as she pulled the covers over both of them before whispering, "I'm glad, too, Hinata." Falling asleep.

92878957273497590829858718970567166710078348917934890174617856015781758907018978979187487189074867567465785013788

The next morning, Temari, Ino, and Tenten were in the park. They were waiting for Sakura who got a call from Ino asking if she would like to join them in the mall who gladly agreed.

"I wonder where Sakura is?" Temari wondered.

"I dunno. She said she'll be here in a few minutes," Ino said seeing Sakura running with Hinata who was holding her hand, "There she is."

"'bout time, woman!" Tenten said.

"Sorry, I'm late. Hinata couldn't find her lucky fighting headband from the movie Street Fighter," Sakura panted as Hinata timidly hid behind her.

"Yosh! Now, let's go!" Ino exclaimed punching her fist in the air as they went inside the mall.

--------- The Mall --------

In the mall, the five females were walking from shop to shop. They were have a good time; especially Hinata. This was the first time she's been in a huge mall. It was exciting yet scary because Hinata didn't know which store to go in. Everyone knew it too especially Sakura who watched Hinata happily jump up and down whenever the group was in a different part of the mall. Hinata was happily stimming and while Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino were ordering something at McDonalds, they watched Hinata eating a cheesecake before finishing eating.

"Saku-chan, can I go to the manga store?"

"Okay. Make sure you don't get lost, okay?"

"Okay. Okay," Hinata said running off.

"No offense, Sakura, but I don't understand why you brought Hinata with you," Tenten said.

"Yeah. She's so.....childish. I don't think she even knows what she's doing sometimes, Sakura," Temari said.

"Well, ya can't blame Hinata for behaving like a kid. This is her first time being in a mall like this," Ino said taking a bite out of her hamburger.

"Yeah, Ino. Hinata may have her immature ways, but she has amazing words of wisdom sometimes," Sakura said.

"Yeah, you're right about that," Tenten said scratching the back of her head.

"Hinata does see the world as a bad as she thought it was when she was disowned by Hiashi, the bastard."

"It seems you like her more than a friend to me," Ino said.

"What? No, I don't!" Sakura said as her face turned red.

"Then why is your face red?"

"............Uh, no reason."

"So, you do have a crush on Hinata!" Tenten wondered.

"No, I don't! We're just friends!" Sakura objected.

"I bet. You face is all red!" Temari said as the three girls looked at Sakura until she finally gave in.

"Alright. Alright. It's true, but I don't want you to call Hinata until I decide if I really do love her or not," Sakura told them watching a crowd of people run by, "Hm. I wonder what's going on?"

"Probably something new someone in a different part of the mall is selling," Tenten said.

"I'm gonna check i out," Ino said walking out of the McDonalds asking a person running what was going on.

After a minute of talking to the person, Ino ran back with a surprise look on her face as the others saw her run to the manga sore. Sakura and the others ran behind Ino where they saw a huge crowd around the store.

"Damn! It's too crowded to see!" Ino said.

"What are you talking about? What's so important for us to come over here?" Temari asked.

"When I was asking someone why everyone was running here he said, 'Don't you know anything!? A girl with white eyes just challenged the smartest anime fans known in the mall to a......quiz thing,' and that's all I know," Ino said.

"Wait. Do you mean Hinata? And she's gonna face against the malls greatest nerds to a trivia-off?" Sakura said.

"Yeah, that's it," Ino said, tapping on a young boy's shoulder, "Hey, who's winning?"

"So far, that chick with dark blue hair who's fiddling with her fingers," The boy said.

"Yep, it's Hinata alright."

"This, I gotta see. Out of my way, nerds!" Tenten said s her, Ino, Sakura, and Ten Tenten pushed through the crowd until they finally saw Hinata arguing against three people


	6. Blood and Tears

It was Gaara, his brother Konkuro, and Chouji who were asking Hinata random anime questions as the girl was sitting/squatting in a char like L does from DeathNote playing with a rubix cube. Accorfing to the scoreboard, Hinata was winning against the three boys and judging by the looks on their faces, they're not very happy about that. (A/N: I don't feel like explaining what anime they ask Hinata right now, so I'm gonna fast foward it.)

Sakura and the others were amazed at how many questions Hinata was answering correctly as they saw her still fiddle with the rubix cube as Gaara, Chouji, and Konkuro were running out of questions and the score was tied.

"Hinata's doing terrific when she's distracted by something," Temari said.

"Yeah. I didn't know she could do that myself," Sakura said.

"Uh......ehm, man, I can't think of anyting!" Gaara said.

"Me neither," Konkuro said.

"You call yourselves nerds!" Temari said.

"Shut-up, woman!"

The three boys continued to think of a question before Chouji finally thought of one. "That's it!" He said, "Who did the voices of Roger Smith from Big O, Guilmon from Digimon Tamers, Rika's Mom from Digimon Tamers and Orihime Inoue from Bleach?"

"Good one!" Konkuro said as everyone looked at Hinata who was still playing with the rubix cube.

Hinata didn't say anything for what seemed to last for an eternity until she finally said, "Stephanie Sheh, Steven Bloom, and Mary Elizabeth McGlen." Then everyone looked at the three boys as Gaara said.

"She's right. That means-"

"Hinata wins!" Temari said as everyone cheered at Hinata for winning against the three smartest guys in the mall, "In your face, nerds!"

Sakura come to where Hinata was and gave her a tight hug. "You won, Hinata! You won!"

"I won! I won!" Hinata repeated not sure what was going on at the moment. All she did was answer a few questions that were given to her. But she didn't mind as long as Sakura was happy, too.

97979797 Later that Day in the Mall 97979797

Sakura and her friends were still in the all looking at stuff they want to buy. Thanks to Hinata winning, her friends and her can buy anything they want for free. And while Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino were in the clothing part of the mall, Hinata went to the anime part of the mall to buy a few things. That's when she saw her Special Ed reading teacher Gai.

"Gai-senei!" Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata! Heard you won against Choujo, Gaara, and Konkuro. Now, that is the true power of Youth: Using you knowledge to take down your enemies!" Gai said dramatically pointing his fist in the air.

"Using knowledge to take down your enemies!" Hinata echoed pointing her fist in the air like Gai was doing as he laughed and ruffled his student's hair.

As that was happening, Hinabi, HInata's little sister who was with his father Hiashi were walking by the anime store where they saw Hinata laughing with Gai about something.

"Father, isn't that Hinata?" Hinabi wondered.

"Yes, I think it is. But-" Hiashi watched as Gai ruffled Hinata's hair.

"I'm guessing you're here to get a few things for free, huh?" Gai wondered.

"Yes!" Hinata said as Gai checked the DVD's anime and manga in two bags.

"Here ya go, you little genius."

"Bye-bye!" Hinata waved happily walking out of the stone but then it went away when she saw her father and little sister.

There was a long awkward silence between the three as Hinata quickly bowed her head. "H-Hello f-f-father."

"Hello, Hinata. I see you're doing well," Hiashi said seeing that his daughter wasn't looking him in the eye at all, but instead was looking at the ground.

"I-I see you're doing well, yes, I am," Hinata murmured.

"But you're still a complete failure to the family!" Hinabi said.

"Hinabi, don't be rude," Hiashi said.

"But it's true, father. Even you said so yourself."

"Sh-Shut-up, Hinabi," Hinata said angrily.

"Wait. What was that? I thought I heard a certain idiot tell me to shut-up," Hinabi said, "You don't have the right to tell me what I can and cannot say. You're not my sister anymore! You're just a pain. A pain that no one wants to be around because of your dawn tantrums and-and.......sudden yelling. No one wants you. I bet you can't even go to decent college because of you living in that stupid world you call a head. So, why don't you just do us all a huge favor and kill yourself."

That's when Hinata's line was cut. She angrily jumped on top of Hinabi and began to punch her repeatedly. Sakura and the others heard the sounds of someone screaming and thought it was from Hinata but that it was Hinabi when the followed the screaming. Hinata was giving Hinabi the worst beating of her life as Hiashi tried to pull Hinata off her screaming father but was sucker-punched square between his legs and fell to his knees and help his privates as Hinata jumped on her father and started beating the living daylights out of him next. Hiashi tried to block his daughter's punches, but were blinding his vision unabling him to see where Hinata was punching from.

Other people saw tis and dared not to intervene in the Hyuuga's rage. And as Hinata continued to punch her father's Sakura's could hear her saw a few things.

'No one wants you! I hate you! This is for treating me like shit, you fucking asshole!' And others.

"You gotta admit this is entertaining," Temari said as Sakura ran in and pulled Hinata off her father who was now angrily screaming and shrieking. Trying to break out of Sakura's grip.

"Hinata, calm down. Please calm-" But Sakura's words were cut off when she felt Hinata punch her in the face making her let go and yell at the pain that was given to her just now and was holding her face in pain. Hinata's rage immediately vanished gone when she heard the sound of Sakura's yell as the Hyuuga ran to where the pinkette teen was bending over in pain.

"Sakura, are you alright? Sakura!" Ino ran to help Sakura from what happened.

Hinata saw that the punch saw gave Sakura caused her to get a broken nose with blood running down from it, and a black eye. Hinata's sudden worry turned into anxiety and panic as she lightly hit her on the top of her head with tears running down her face.

"........No.......No, I hurt Sakura. I hurt Sakura," She repeated.

"Hinata, don't worry. Sakura's gonna be-" But when Tenten was walking up to Hinata, she yelled.

"No. No! I hurt Sakura! I hurt Sakura! No! No! No!" But before Ino or any of the other girls could calm Hinata down, she ran off leaving a bloody mess in the mall.


	7. The Meaning of Love

"Hinata!"

"Hinata!"

"Hinata, where are you?!" Sakura called out as her friends and her looked all over the forest when they followed Hinata out of the mall.

"Dammit, where'd she go? It's getting late," Temari said.

"Damn Hinata's family. Just because she has Autism doesn't mean she's an idoit. I oughta go to to to that Hyugga house and kick them both in the-" Ino was interrupted when she heard Naruto yelling across the forest.

"Did you find Hinata anywhere?" Tenten asked.

"No. We looked everywhere we thought she'd be, and still couldn't find her," Naruto said.

"Samething for us," Lee said landing on his feet from being in a tree watching Sakura wipe away th tears that formed in her eyes. Placing a hand on her shoulder, "It'll be okay, Sakura. It's not your fault Hinata snapped like that."

"I-I know. It's not that. It's just.....I'm worried about what Hinata's thinking. After she hit me by mistake, I think she thought that I would get mad and hate her for it," Sakura sniffled.

'That's why she rand off like that. It's because Hinata cares about Sakura too much to let anyone or anything hurt her,' Naruto thought.

868686868686868686868688686868686868686868686868686868868689995959594905906898908=-50928086-289985902859249859888944

Hinata was running down the streets ignoring the sounds of cars honking at her to move and people exclaiming whenever she bumped into someone as she continued to run with tears still in her eyes until she suddenly bumped into someone making her fall on her butt.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was Leah and Carley who saw Hinata cry with her head in her hands. "Hinata, is that you?"

"I hurt her. I hurt her. I hurt the person I love, I hurt person I love," Hinata sobbed.

"Hinata, what's wrong? What happened?" Leah asked.

"Leah, you know her?" Carley said.

"Yeah, I met her in soccer. She's the one who gave me a hug last year when our team last and said 'I'm sorry you lost'."

"Oh, yeah. Her. But why is she crying?"

"I don't know," Leah said, placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Hey, you alright, Hinata? Who did you hurt?"

"S-S-Sakura-Sakura," Hinata said rocking back and forth on the ground fiddling with her finders shakily muttering a few things in nonsense.

"Don't worry, Hinata, it'll be okay. You wana come with us to our house until you calm down?" Leah softly offered.

"Leah are you sure that's a good idea?" Carley asked.

"You gotta point. Hinata, do you have anyone's phone number with you?"

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Then, it's official. Hinata will stay with us until she calms down," Leah said helping Hinata up as her, Leah, and Carley walked home.

8437295789374905982789045789027408987289347590274895792749875982749857982734985729874895789274702789479820948792438=57

There, Leah saw that Hinata was feeling at bit as she saw Hinata talking to Leah. She saw able to talk to Carley about what happened.

"Wow. It seems to me, it wasn't your fault, Hinata," Carley said as the brunette walked around the room and picked up different objects.

"Yeah. it's just your good-for-nothing sister's fault for saying that crap because it's not true," Leah said playing with her Okami video game.

"B-But Hinabi's right. I won't be able to go to college because of what I have, what I have," Hinata said.

"What are you talking about?" Carley wondered.

"I have something called Autism, Autism. People won't accept me at the college of having it. Not even Sakura for punching her like punching bag," Hinata said looking a picture of Leah and Carley. Leah was laying her head on Carley's lap.

"So? Just because you're autistic doesn't mean anything. I'm in college and have a Learning Disability and I'm doing fine," Leah said.

"You're failing English 1010," Carley said.

"Don't tell her that."

Carley rolled her eyes at what Leah said. "Anyway, Hinata, what Leah-san is trying to say is that just because you have a condition dosn't mean you can't go to college or anything. I mean, I have a rare condition called Bardet-Biedl Syndrome which slowly causes me to slowly go blind."

"Might! It might make you go blind!" Leah pointed out.

"Anyway, have you talked to Sakura about this?"

"........Alittle. But......"

"But what?" Carley wondered as Hinata fiddled with a stran of her hair.

"I don't know if his is right what I'm feeling, but whenever I try to tell Sakura about how I feel, I have here," Hinata said pointing at her chest, "I try and ignore it, but the more I try and do that, the ore tighter my chest become and the more faster than my heart is. And it only happens when I'm around Sakura. But.....she's a woman. Like me."

Carley understood what Hinata was talking about because she knew that feeling when she met Leah online on that day.

"Wh-What do you think I should so?" Hinata wondered.

"Well, maybe you should tell Sakura how you really feel about her," Carley said.

"But what if people try to take her away like Bad Sasuke did?"

"I don't know. But if it does happen, I know you take whoever does try and take Sakura away down. You took me down in soccer last year with that super kick," Leah said as Hinata smiled putting the photo of Leah and Carley down.

"You're right, you're right, you're right. I gotta go tel Skaura before I lose her." Hinata ran out the door when Leah was about to call Sakura.

"You think we should follow Hinata?"

"Nah. I have a feeling she'll be fine," Carley said, "I think she just took your bike."

"Eh, whatever. I have another one in the basement," Leah said.


	8. The Simple Words

HInata was riding on Leah's bike to Kurenai's house. Hinata didn't need a map or directions because for as long as she can remember, she is able to returne back to Kurenai's house no matter where she was. Hinata was able to get back one day when Kurenai forgot to pick her up after a basketball tournement is Japan and came back to America.

988348190823909999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

At Kurenai's house, Sakura didn't know whether to call the police to tell them about Hinata's dissappearance along with her what happened or not. It was 9:00 ph as the pinkette picked up the phone about to call the police until she heard knocking on the door. She refused to answer it until she heard the person banging yell, "Sakura! Sakura!" Who dropped the phone, ran to the door, and opened it seeing Hinata!

"Sak-Sakura!....."

"Hinata!" Sakura gave Hinata who began to cry. burying her face in Sakura's chest, "Hinata, I'm so glad you're safe!"

All Hinata said repeatedly was, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I won't hurt Sakura again. I won't hurt Sakura again. I won't hurt Sakura agains. I love you too much to become Bad Sasuke. I don't want you to think I'm like Bad Sasuke! I don't! I don't! I don't!"

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard Hinata say that as she gently pushed Hinata from the hug long enough so she was looking into Hinata's eyes. "What are you talking about, Hinata?"

"Bad Sasuke used to beat you for nothing. Now, I started to when you were trying to help me. You don't deserve to go through pain like that. I used to until Kurenai saved me. From-From the punching and yelling pain."

Sakura understood what Hinata was sying as she suddenly asked th Hyuuga, "Do you love me?" Making Hinata face turn red and bury her face In Sakura's chest. "...........Hinata?........" Hinata didn't say anything to Sakura who heard her say, ".......Hinata, please.....I need to know." Sakura gently answered lifting Hinata's head from being buried in her chest. "......Do you love me?"

Hinata continued to remain silent who didn't looke into Sakura's light green eyes not saying anything to her as Sakura saw Hinata move from side to side with her heands on her head. Muttering something to herself in utter fear, Sakura could see Hinata was having another one of her episodes as Sakura began to slowly approach and gently place a hand on her cheek who violently moved away and yelled, "NO!!"

"Hinata, please!" Sakura begged.

"NO! Stay away from me! I can't love you! I can't Love you!"

"Wh-What are you talking about? Why can't you love me, Hinata?"

"I'm dumb! I don't know any better! People will say things! Sakura will get hurt! I'll get hurt! I'll get hurt! I don't want that to happen!" Hinata cried hugging her knees against her chest, "I don't want you to see in pain. I don't want you to see you in pain, d-dammit!"

Sakura sat next to Hinata and gave her a hug. She laid her forehead on Hinata's who returned the hug by wrapping her arms around Sakura's body gently rocked back and fourth. The two female teens didn't move for a few minutes as Sakura heard Hinata say, ".......I love you. I do love you. But.......what if someone tries to hurt Sakura agains because of me?"

"Then I guess you'll have to protect me, don't you?"

Hinata smiled softly nuzzling her face into Sakura's chest.

--------------------------------==========================================----------------------------------====================

Late that night, Kurenai came back after a long days work. She was exhausted from working all day and listening to people's complaints as she got out of her car and pulled out her keys to open the door.

"I wonder how it went while I was gone?" She thought walking thought the hallway and went to take a look then Hinata's room to see how Hinata was. When she did, she saw Hinata sleeping with her arms wrapped around Sakura's waist and head buried in the pink-haired girl's back.

'Aww!' Kurenai thought walking back to her room, 'Those two look so sweet together.'


	9. Happy Thoughts

Sakura woke up from the sun gently hitting her face. She softly groaned from the light and sat up. She looked around and saw that Hinata wasn't in bed with her at all.

"Hinata?" She groggily called out sitting up in the bed she slept in. She then heard the sound of someone humming in the kitchen as Sakura got out of bed to follow the sound of the humming who saw Kurenai sitting at the table eating breakfast and Hinata making pancakes while humming a tune.

Hinata wore a black shirt with a red tie that were under a dark blue jacket with dark blue pants and sandals.

"Oh, Good Morning, Sakura," Kurenai said making Hinata turn around and see a still sleepy Sakura rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good Morning, Kurenai," Sakura said as Hinata ran to where the lime teen was.

"Aww, I wanted you to give you breakfast in bed, Sakura. 'Cause you deserved it. After the trouble I caused you last week, I caused you last week," Hinata said holding Sakura's hand.

"Don't say that out loud, Hinata," Sakura whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Sakura. Hinata explained to me what happened when her sister was insulting her. She also told me when she ran off and came back after getting advice to some people she knew in soccer," Kurenai said.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura sighed in relief hearing that.

"Hinata even told me the part you saying you love her that same night."

Sakura's face turned red looking at Hinata who had a bashful look on her face. "Hinata."

"Sorry. Sorry. But I can't lie to Kurenai. I just couldn't," Hinata said.

"Don't worry about that either, Sakura. I don't mind you falling in love with Hinata. She said she loves you, too," Kurenai said as Sakura's eyes widened and looked the brunette.

"Is that true, Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head to Sakura's question. "Yeah. Yeah. Sakura is the first person who cared about me. She makes me happy every time I see her, ever time I see her. Unlike everyone else except Kurenai, Sakura talks to me like a normal person. And if she loves me like that, then I love her, too, then I love her, too."

Sakura was heart warmed hearing this. "Hinata.....That's so sweet." Then she smelled something burning. "Uh.....But before that, one of the pancakes are burning."

"Oh, no!" Hinata runs to the stove and pulls the burnt pancake off it and puts it in the trash coughing from the smoke coming out of it when she was putting it in the trash, "Sorry about that, Sakura. But your breakfast will take a bit longer to cook."

"It's okay. I can wait," Sakura said lightly laughing, taking a seat in a seat that was beside Kurenai who drank her coffee.

As Hinata continued to make Sakura's pancakes, Kurenai said, "Hinata's lucky."

"Huh?" Sakura said looking up from daydreaming.

"Hinata's lucky," Kurenai repeated, "Lucky to have someone like you in her life." Sakura blushed at the compliment the red-eyed woman gave her.

"Yeah. I'm lucky to have Hinata in my life, too," Sakura said looking at Hinata.

"How are you gonna tell your friends when you see them Monday?" Kurenai wondered.

"I don't know. I mean, Naruto has a crush on Gaara, so my friends will understand real well when I tell them," Sakura said.

"But what if they don't approve because of what Hinata has?"

Sakura shrugged. "So? Hinata may have Autism, but that doesn't mean she's like any other person."

Kurenai lightly smiled from hearing this from Sakura as her and Sakura Hinata finish making the pancakes and giving them to Sakura.

"Thank you, Hina-chan," Sakura said kissing Hinata on the cheek.

"You're welcome, you're welcome, Sakura," Hinata said as the three of them ate their breakfast before Hinata and Sakura went to Naruto's house.

* * *

"Ehh?! You and Hinata love each other?!" Naruto yelled as Sakura covered her ears.

"Geez, yell any louder, why don't ya," Sakura said.

"Sorry. But I'm kinda......well.....shocked to hear you say that."

"Why?"

"I dunno. I guess I kinda saw you falling in love with a guy. Not with a woman."

"Says the man who's too bashful to say 'I love you' to Gaara."

Naruto's face turned red hearing that from his best friend Sakura. "Shut-up! It's hard to tell someone like Gaara that!"

"Because he's a nerd?"

"No! It's none of your business, Ms. Know-it-all."

"Whatever you say, Naruto."

"Be happy, be happy," Hinata muttered while watching her favorite anime movie Tekkon Kinkreet in Naruto's room.

"Anyway, despite me being shocked to hear you and Hinata liking each other, I'm happy that you're happy when you're with Hinata," Naruto said going into the kitchen of his house and getting a candy bar and giving one to the Haruna teen.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me," Sakura said.

"Don't mention it. We have been friends since we were kids."

Sakura smiled and gave Naruto a hug. Whenever Sakura was upset, Naruto is the first person she could talk to and he would listen no matter what it is. Naruto wouldn't think of Sakura any different.

* * *

On Monday, Sakura told Ino and her friends about her and Hinata.

".....Wow. I never thought of you Sakura falling in love with a woman," Ino said.

"Yeah. I mean, aren't you worried about what other people will say about you and Hinata?" Ten-Ten wondered.

"I don't care. Let others say what they want. As long as Hinata's with me, that's all that matters," Sakura said.

"Well, Sakura, as long as you're happy, then I'm fine with your decision," Temari said leaning back in her seat with her hands behind her head, "Speaking of that, have you told your mom about this?"

"Yeah. Last week. She fainted when I told her, but when after a while she was happy I found someone," Sakura said looking out the window with a smile on her face.

"So, when are you guys gonna get married?" Ino teased.

"N-Nani?!"

"What? You love Hinata a lot, so why not?"

"First of all, I'm too young to get married, Ino-pig. And second, I don't think Hinata's father would like that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hinata's father doesn't know about me and Hinata."

"Yeah. And by how he is, he won't allow it," Ten-Ten said scratching her stomach.

"She makes a very valid point," Temari said yawning afterwards, "Hinata's father is nice to everyone in his family except for his own daughter. Just because of what happened to Hinata's mother wasn't her fault."

"I know. Hinata doesn't want to talk to her father at all after the years of abuse she suffered with him living like that," Sakura said, "She almost didn't trust anyone because of it."

Everyone agreed with that statement as the bell rang.

* * *

"Finally! Lunch!" Chouji said running into the lunch line. He came back with two plates of food, "I thought I was gonna die of hunger"

"You just ate a bag of chips an hour ago," Naruto pointed out.

"So? My stomach's already digested it by now," Chouji said eating a slice of cheese cake.

"Whatever. You're a bottomless pit when you want to be, Chouji."

"Say, has anyone seen Hinata?" Sakura wondered to her friends.

"I saw her outside doing something with her hands," Shikamaru said.

"Something with her hands? Like what?"

"Nothing bad or anything. Just moving her fingers like if someone was using their fingers to try and scare you while they make that 'Oooh!' sound."

"Oh."

"I'll go get her," Naruto offered.

"No, Naruto. I'll go get her."

"But-"

"Whenever she's like that, I think it's safe for me to go and not you. Nothing against you or anything, Naruto. It's just that if Hinata sees you when you snap her out of her trance or yell out her name the way you yell out mine in the hallway everyday, she'll become scared. And without me to be around to hug her, that will make the situation worse because she doesn't know you or any of you guys that well," Sakura said.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," Naruto chuckled putting an hand behind his head, "But what about Ino, Temari, and Ten-Ten? Hinata doesn't seem to by shy around them."

"That's because they visit her whenever I'm about to go home."

"......Oh.....Right."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Shikamaru, is Hinata still outside?"

"Yeah, the last time I looked," Shikamaru said.

"I'll be right back. And make sure Chouji doesn't eat my food like he did yesterday."

"I said sorry. My food was eaten by Akamaru," Chouji objected to the statement.

Sakura rolled her eyes before walking outside. She looked around to find Hinata who found her staring at something while her hands were moving like Shikamaru explained.

And for some reason, the way Hinata was stimming wasn't a bad thing. But it looked like this stim was calming. Like Hinata was thinking about something that was making her happy.

'I don't want to interrupt Hinata's daydreaming. But....' Sakura walked up to Hinata and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata?" Making the lavender-eyed teen snap out of whatever she was thinking of and turned around who saw Sakura with a smile on her face as Hinata gave her a hug in return. "Hey, Hinata. I didn't interrupt your thoughts or anything, did I?"

Hinata looked up at Sakura with a smile on her face who shook her head. "Nope. Nope. You didn't interrupt me at all, at all," She said laying her head on Sakura's chest.

"What are you doing out here anyway, Hinata?"

"I felt like staying out here, out here. It's a nice day," Hinata said.

"I see." Sakura ran her fingers through Hinata's hair and kissed her on the Hyuga's cheek, "So, since I found you, do you wanna go and talk with my friends?"

"Okay," Hinata said shyly as the two walked into the cafeteria where they saw Naruto trying to get his goggles back from Chouji.

"Give those back, Chouji!" The blonde teen said who saw Sakura and Hinata walk to the table, "Oh, hey, Sakura. I see you found Hinata."

"Yeah. She was outside like Shikamaru said," Sakura said as Hinata shyly waved to Chouji, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru since she doesn't know them as Sakura and Hinata sat down next to each other and began to talk to some of the boys until the bell rang.


	10. Ino's Brilliant Idea Sort of

"So, where do you want to go now, Hinata?" Sakura asked her girlfriend who was holding her hand.

"Where do you want to go, Sakura? Where do you want to go?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm. I guess we can to and visit Ino Yamanaka. Is that okay with you, Hina-chan?"

Hinata didn't say anything for a minute who was looking at the ground trying not to step on the creaks on the pavement with a smile on her face. "Ino Yamanaka is okay with me, yes."

"Okay. We'll go and see Ino." Sakura kisses Hinata on the cheek again who saw the brunette place her hand on where Sakura kissed her which made the girl lightly laugh as the girls walked to Ino's house.

* * *

"Oi, Ino-pig! It's me, Sakura and Hinata. Open the door!" Sakura knocked the door.

"Open the door! Open the door! Ino-pig! Ino-pig!" Hinata repeated Sakura's last few statement who was playing with a stick.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming, I'm coming," Ino yelled who opened the door.

"'bout time. Now are you gonna let us in, or what?" Sakura asked.

"I suppose I should since you are my friend since I was six," Ino remarked to Sakura as her and Hinata came in to Ino's apartment.

* * *

"So, now that you and Hinata love each other, what are you guys gonna do now?" Ino wondered.

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura wondered eating her sandwich Ino made as Hinata watched Ninja Nonsense in a different room.

"Don't act like you don't know how relations work, Billboard Brow. I mean you and Hinata going out on a date." Sakura almost choked on her sandwich but drank some water behind it. "Are you okay?" Ino asked.

"I'm fine. But why are you telling me this?"

"Because according to this weekly monthly, couples always go out on dates whenever they're in love with each other," Ino said looking at the weekly magazine she had in her hands.

"I thought they stopped sending you those."

"This one is different. The point is, Sakura, that you should go on a date with Hinata. I don't think she'd mind."

"We've only been girlfriends for two weeks. What makes you think Hinata will say 'yes' to something like that?"

"I dunno. I was hoping you knew."

Sakura rolls her eyes in frustration. "You're worse than Naruto, you know that?"

"Yeah. I know," Ino said with a smile on her face as Hinata wasn't listening to what the two women were talking about. The Hyuuga was too busy paying attention to Ino's silver wear in the drawer in the kitchen. She was organizing them from shiniest to dimmest, smallest to largest, and sharpest to dullest.

Ino was impressed at the Hyuga's fast organization as Sakura snapped her back to what they were talking about.

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, you and Hinata going on a date would help Hinata confidence wise, and you, too," The blonde teen said.

"How will it help me?"

"Simple: It will help you calm down even more when you're around Hinata along with her, too."

"Huh?"

"You too are always kinda lose for words when you guys are walking home sometimes," Ino said.

"So? Hinata doesn't mind. She's a quiet person. And so am I."

"But in a relationship, both of the people who are going out, have to speak. Not just once in every blue moon. It helps clear things up for everyone."

"It helps clear things up for everyone," Hinata echoed who was finished with the silver wear and moved to the China plates.

"See? Even Hinata's agreeing with me!"

"Oh, shut-up, Ino! You're just getting this stuff from the magazines you buy every month," Sakura said, "......But as much as I hate to admit it, you're right."

"About the date or about you and Hinata talking?"

"I guess both. But I'm gonna have to talk to Hinata and see if she'll go out with me to a date. And the only problem is where Hinata and I can go for a date."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about you being broke," Ino said.

"Gee, thanks for the support," Sakura sarcastically said as the pinkette teen and Ino began thinking of a place to call a date until it hit Ino like a ton of bricks, making the blonde teen yell, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Sakura wondered almost falling out of her chair from Ino's sudden yell.

"When's Hinata's Birthday?"

"You mean the one that's coming up?"

"Yeah."

"December 27th. Why?"

"You and Hinata can go out on a date for her birthday. Since her birthday is a couple of weeks away, you can ask Hinata if she would like to go out with you," Ino explained.

"For once, that's not such a bad idea. I'll try that and see how it goes when I take Hinata out on her birthday," The pinkette teen said as Hinata was still stacking the China Ino has in her kitchen.

Ino sees this after hearing the Hyuga muttering something from a TV show. "Hey. Hinata organized all of my kitchen-wear."

"Is that okay with you, Ino? Is that okay with you?" Hinata said moving herself away from organizing the China.

"Well, yeah. I mean, that was fast though," Ino said with her hands behind her head giving the brunette a smile making Hinata timidly hide behind Sakura like a child. Sakura lightly laughed at Hinata's shyness. Hinata still wasn't used to people smiling at her without someone them making a rude comment about her. "So, how are you gonna tell that good for nothing father or yours about Sakura, Hinata?"

"I'm not going to tell him," Hinata said.

"Why? You're not scared of your father, are you?" Ino wondered.

".....I don't want my father to know because he's not a part of my life anymore, he's not a part of my life anymore," Hinata said, "After giving me years of pain, he-he doesn't deserve to hear what I have to say to him. I don't want him in my life anymore even if he wants me to. He had a chance when I was born. But now, but now, it's too late. Too late......too late."

Sakura understood what Hinata was talking about who hugged her tightly and gently kissed her on the lips.

"But what if your father did find out about you liking Sakura, Hinata?" Ino wondered, "Knowing your father, he'll do something to keep you away from you Billboard Brow over here."

"That, that won't happen. My dad will never find out," Hinata said holding Sakura by her waist, "I can't lose Sakura from what my dad does. And if he does try and steal Sakura away from me, then I will kick, kick his ass."

"You'd knock out the head of the Hyuga Family....for me, Hinata?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Y-Yes. He doesn't control my life anymore. I'm not his daughter anymore. I'm not apart of the Hyuga Family anymore. He's not control of my life. Not anymore. Not anymore."

Sakura was speechless to Hinata's speech as Sakura hugged Hinata tighter and kissed her again on the lips.

"Aww, isn't that a sweet scene?" Ino said making the pinkette teenager's face turned red.

"Shut-up, Ino-Pig!"

* * *

Later that evening, Hinata and Sakura left Ino's apartment holding hands. Hinata was muttering something that made Sakura join in Hinata's conversation while they kept walking until they were at Hinata's house.

"Well, I guess I better get going. My mom's probably worried sick," Sakura said scratching the back of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Saku-chan, right? I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata said looking at the ground.

"Of course. I don't have a choice because of school first off. But as long as you're around, I'll be there," Sakura said lifting Hinata's head up to meet her eyes.

Hinata smiled and lightly kissed her on the lips before walking inside. Sakura sighed and began to walk home.


	11. Running Away

Around the month of December, after class, Sakura went to find Hinata to talk to her about something. She found Hinata at her locker listening to music while repeating the words that were being sung as Sakura hugged Hinata from behind. Surprising the teen with lavender white eyes.

"Hey, Hinata. I've been looking all over for you," Sakura said kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

"You've been looking all over for me. Why?" Hinata halfly repeated with a question behind it.

"Because I want to ask you something. Something I've been wanting to ask you."

"What is it, Saku-chan? What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering." Sakura turned Hinata around before continuing. "I was wondering if you, Hinata Hyuuga, would like to go to the Konaha Dance with you that's on December 27th."

Hinata didn't reply with word just yet. But gave Sakura a big, long kiss. Afterwards, Hinata hugged the pinkette teen with a smile on her face.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', right?" Sakura giggled.

"Right. Right!" Hinata smiled as the two walked out of the school, "That's when my Birthday is!"

"Yep. And that's what makes it even better," Sakura said running her fingers through Hinata's long brunette hair.

"But-But how am I going to have a Birthday party when you-you asked me to go to the Konaha Dance that's on the Twenty-seventh?" Hinata wondered.

"I already have that figure out. How do you have if figured out?"

"Well, I can't tell you. You're gonna have to find out on the twenty-seventh in a few weeks."

"Aww, but I wanna know now," Hinata whined as Sakura lightly chuckled and lightly kissed her girlfriend on the forehead.

"Sorry, but those are the rules."

Hinata let out another whine of disappointment before asking, "Can we go and get some ramen?"

"Okay." Sakura held Hinata's hand as the two women walked to the ramen shop.

There, they saw Naruto, as usual, eating bowls of ramen without noticing Hinata or Sakura sitting beside the blonde teen until he heard Hinata say 'hi' to him.

"Hm? Oh, hey, Hinata. What's up?" Naruto asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"Nothing much. Nothing much, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said making eye contact with him.

"You're getting ready for the Konaha Dance on the Twenty-seventh. I know I am!"

"I know I am!" Hinata repeated.

"That's what you said when you fought Sasuke and fell flat on your face after accedentally kissing him," Sakura replied.

"Shut-up! You know that wasn't my fault!" Naruto exclaimed as Sakura saw her order of ramen in front of her, along with Hinata's, "Anyway, Sakura, did you as you know who to the you know what?"

"Hinata's right here, Naruto. And yes, I did ask her to the Konaha Dance coming up in two weeks," Sakura implied.

"Oh. Okay. You expected to be goin' with the person you care about?"

"What you think, Dunderhead?"

Hinata laughed. "Dunderhead, Dunderhead."

"Don't you start, Hinata!" Naruto said as Hinata stuck her tongue out at him who ate his ramen.

"So, I'm just wondering. What will happen if Hinata's father ever found out you guys-"

"NO!" Hinata yelled surprising Naruto and the people in the ramen shop.

"Was it something I said?"

"Hinata's been trying not to think about what would happen if her father ever found out about us. He might try and seperate us like he did when he found out about what happened to Hinata's mother and when Kurenai saw that Hinata's father was abusing her," Sakura explained seeing Hinata rocking back and fourth muttering something.

"Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to say that stuff," Naruto said about to give Hinata a hug when she let out a loud whine and squirmed out of Naruto's arms. Running away from the ramen shop with her hands covering her ears and eyes closed.

"Hinata, wait! Come back!" Sakura yelled chasing after Hinata.

"Hey, wait for me!" Naruto said as they saw Hinata running down an alley way.

Tears were running down Hinata's face who was repeated, "No, no, no. No more pain, no more pain." With her eyes still closed and hands covering her ears who was only running on instinct until she bumped into something. Making her fall on her back, Hinata uncovered her ears and opened her teary eyes meeting face to face with Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke," She muttered looking at the ground.

"Yes. It's me: Sasuke Uchiha. And I'm here for revenge," Sasuke said grabbing Hinata by the collar and lifting her up.

"G-Get away from me. Get away from me! I've done nothing to you!" Hinata yelled.

"Oh, yes, you have. Because of you, Sakura hates me. I thought I could get a chance to win her heart again, but now, I can't do that because you took Sakura away from me," Sasuke said tightening his grip on Hinata's collar.

Hinata could feel her breath decreasing as she began to struggling even more in Sasuke's grip around her throat.

"S-Sakura's not yours anymore," Hinata uttered softly.

"What did you say, you little retard?" Sasuke growled threateningly.

"Sakura's not yours. Not-Not anymore. You kept hurting her and beating her. You called her names because it made you feel better about yourself. You-You never really loved her, loved her. You just ke-kept her around like-like a little dog," Hinata said as Sasuke let go of her and punched her in the face. Sending her hitting against the wall and landing on the ground with a bloody nose.

Sasuke began to slowly approach her. Placing his foot on Hinata's chest.

"Listen, you little pest. The reason Sakura loves you is because she feels sorry for you. You're nothing but a social outcast because you're one of them. A disabled mental case who deserves to be put in a mental institution for people who are mentally damaged like you. You don't even know the first thing about love. You don't even know the word. People like you don't care about anyone but yourselves. So, what makes you think you love Sakura, huh?"

Sasuke pressed his foot tighter on Hinata's chest as Hinata's coughed up blood.

The Hyuuga said nothing until Sasuke heard her say, "......Because.....Because Saku-chan is the first person to acknowledge me for me. Not for being autistic. Not for being autistic. She-She doesn't care if I'm different. She looked pasted my-my disability and saw the real me. Unlike you, Sasuke."

"Shut-up," Sasuke told her.

"Saku-chan loved me more than you because of my k-kind personality."

"I said shut-up!" Sasuke yelled raising his foot to kick Hinata in the face until he heard someone yell....

"Hey!" Making the dark-eyed teen turn around and see Naruto and Sakura.

"Stay away from Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata happily yelled who was able to stand up and run to where Sakura was with her head buried against the lime-eyed teens shoulder.

Sakura hugged Hinata and gently kissed her on the forehead softly saying, "It's okay. Don't worry. I'm right here. Everything's okay now. Everything's okay."

"You! What the hell is wrong with you, Sasuke!? She's your friend!" Naruto angrily said.

"A friend? She's not a friend. This 'tard stole the only girl I loved! She doesn't even know a thing about true love," Sasuke said, "How can you fall in love with a person like Hinata, Sakura? I can give you more than what she's giving you now!"

"Sasuke. The reason I left you is because of your lack of respect you began giving me when you abused me for so long," Sakura told the raven-haired boy as Sakura still held Hinata.

"But I've changed now. I really have, Sakura."

Sakura looked into Sasuke's dark eyes and shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Your voice is saying one thing while your eyes are telling another."

"Yeah. I have to agree with you on their, Sakura," Naruto said walking up to Sasuke, grabbing him by the collar, and hitting his back against a brick wall, "What do you want me to do with him since you're busy with Hinata over there?"

Sakura still held Hinata in her arms while thinking of what Naruto said. Half of her wanted to say, 'Kick his ass, Naruto.' but the other half doesn't want to and leave Sasuke in the alley.

She finally had a chance to take her anger out on Sasuke after what he did to her. And for some reason, she's not happy about it. She even had someone here to beat Sasuke up for her, too. But she's not happy about it either!

'And this sucks!' The pinkette mentally thought as she continued to think of her decision until she said, "Naruto......." Making the blonde teen look over his shoulder meeting his friends eyes. "Put Sasuke down."

"But Sakura, he beat up Hinata," Naruto said.

"I know. But if I asked you to beat Sasuke up, then that would lower myself to his level," Sakura said looking at Hinata, "And I wouldn't do that in front of the one I love."

Naruto understood what Sakura was saying as Sasuke felt Naruto loosen his hands on his collar.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Sorry 'bout that, Sakura," Naruto said hearing Sasuke sigh in relief. Then, the blonde teen smirked. "But on the other hand, for me, it's different." He picked Sasuke up by the collar again and threw him in a nearby trash can.

"Naruto," Sakura lightly laughed at what Naruto did helping Hinata up.

"What? You said you didn't want me to beat the crap out of Sasuke-teme for you, so I did it myself," Naruto said walking to where his two friends were, "Sorry about what I said, Hinata. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? You know. From earlier."

".....Pizza. Pizza," Hinata muttered fiddling with a strand of her hair.

"Huh?"

"She's saying she wants you to buy her pizza," Sakura told Naruto.

"Oh. Okay, I can do that," Naruto chuckled with a hand behind his head, "Are we still friends, though, Hinata?"

"We're still friends. We're still friends," Hinata said hugging Naruto who hugged her back, "But I still want pizza."

Naruto lightly laughed. "Don't worry. You'll get your pizza. Just as soon as we get out of this dreary place."

"But before we go and do that, I need to go back to the ramen shop. I forgot a few things there," Sakura said as the three of them walked back to the ramen shop and out of the alley way.


	12. The Konaha Football Game

After getting what they needed to get from the ramen shop, along with paying them, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata left the ramen shop and went to a pizza shop. Naruto asked what Hinata wanted to her pizza as Naruto ordered the pizza with extra cheese, pepperoni, black olives, and bits of bacon with cheese in the crust.

The three of them ate it on Naruto's house rooftop. Talking about things that popped up in their heads, Sakura could see the sun setting over the hills as Naruto and Hinata were finishing the pizza Hinata wanted.

"......I'm worried," Sakura said.

"It's your fault for eating more those four slices of pizza, Sakura. I told you to take your time eating 'em, but you didn't listen to me" Naruto said.

"Not that! I meant Sasuke."

Naruto swallowed the remainder of his slice of pizza. "Oh. What about him?"

"......I don't know. I'm worried tat he'll try and do something to hurt me. Or Hinata."

"How could you be worried about that? You can kick his ass any day of the week. You've been training with Granny Tsunade every day since you were thirteen," Naruto said as Hinata continued to stare at the setting sun while eating a slice of pizza, "I would know. You kick my ass every time I challenge you to fight me and you've won every single time."

"I know, Naruto. I'm just worried about Hinata's safety. You saw the way Sasuke had Hinata in the alley when we found them."

"Yeah. I know," Naruto replied laying on his back with his hands behind his head, "Is this gonna bother you from not going to the dance?"

"No. I'm still going. With my date, too. Right, Hinata?" Saskura said looking at her girlfriend.

"Nothing will go wrong when we go to the dance!" Hinata shouted with her fist in the air.

"That's the spirit, Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

"I will keep Bad Sasuke away from Saku-chan by any means!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Ya damn right, Hinata!"

"Ya damn right!" Hinata repeated as Sakura smiled and gave the brunette a hug, "Sakura will be safe at the dance!"

"Yes, I will, Hinata," Sakura gently said, "Yes, I will. And so will you."

* * *

After Naruto and Hinata finished cheering, Hinata and Sakura walked back to their houses. Sakura went to Kurenai's house and explained what happened to Hinata and how she get the busies she had on her face, chest, and head. Then, Sakura left to her house where she took a shower and went to sleep.

Two to Three Weeks Later

Sakura was walking to her next class when she was Hinata running down the hallway with a dark blue cape with a hood over her head. Sakura could hear Hinata making whooshing sounds as she didn't notice other people staring at what the Hyuuga was wearing.

"Hinata, what are you wearing?" Sakura smiled while asking the question.

"Teen Titans, go! Teen Titans, go! Pow! Pow! Pow! Boom!" Hinata said running in circles around Sakura.

"After watching the last episode of when Raven was fighting against Trigon, Hinata decided to where the Raven cloak as a celebration of her favorite Teen Titan character being alive again," Kurenai said walking up from behind Sakura.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense."

"Titans, go! Titans, go! Raven's still alive! She's Awesome!" Hinata chanted giving Sakura a hug, "But not as awesome as Saku-chan. She's awesomer than Raven."

"Aww. Thanks, Hina-chan," Sakura said ruffling Hinata's long brunette hair, "Has anyone tried to take the cape away from Hinata, Kurenai-sensei."

"The teachers were going to, but they saw how happy Hinata was after I told them why she was wearing it," Kurenai explained.

"Oh. Okay," Sakura said as she watched Hinata fiddle with something on her black buttoned shirt.

"One more day. One more day, one more day," Hinata repeated saying.

"Yep. One more day-"

"Until The Konaha Dance," Ino said from a far as Sakura saw her, Temari, and Tenten walking up to Hinata and Sakura.

"I can tell Hinata's excited," Temari said.

"Yeah. She can't wait. She's been counting down the days and hours of the dance," Sakura replied, "Right, Hinata?"

"One more day! One more day until the dance! Dance, dance, dance, and Birthday," Hinata said.

"Dance and Birthday?" Tenten wondered.

"Oh, yeah. One the Twenty-seventh of December, it's Hinata's Birthday, so that's making her even more excited about what's going to happen after the Konaha Dance," Sakura said.

"That's when Hinata's Birthday is?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Temari said as Sakura nodded her head.

"That's awesome! What are you gonna do for Hinata's Birthday?"

"I'd tell you, but I can't because Hinata's here," Sakura said.

"Touche."

"Sakura will never tell me what I'll be getting for my birthday," Hinata said.

"I told you, Hinata, it's a surprise," Sakura said as the bell rang.

"Welp, we better get to our classes," Temari said.

"Yeah. Later, guys," Ino said to Sakura as the blonde teen walked to her next period class with Tenten and Temari.

"We'd better go, too, Hinata. You have Gai's class today and you know how he is when you're late," Kurenai told Hinata.

"Okay. Bye, Saku-chan," Hinata said hugging Sakura before walking with Kurenai to Hinata's next class as Sakura did the same thing.

As the day went by, after school, Hinata and Sakura hung out with Naruto and his buddies Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata's cousin Neji.

Neji is the only person in the Hyuuga Family who is now nice to Hinata and talk to her like any normal person after Naruto beat the living daylights out of Neji in a battle once.

Neji has Asperger's Syndrome which is a form of Autism. He can still do normal things like make eye contact with other people, along doing things normally. He is known as a 'Genius' of the Hyuuga Clan. The only thing he has a problem with is him talking too much about how people are inferior to him and his mind along with not showing any sympathy towards what he says to people. Even though he sometimes didn't understand what he said that made that person so upset or mad.

Neji's friends sometimes forget about Neji's slight Autistic side along with his cousin Hinata. Before, Hinata didn't like Neji because of him talking down on her. But now, after what Naruto did to Neji in a battle, Hinata isn't afraid of Neji anymore. She even hugs Neji who is also in Special Olympics as a Track and Field runner and a bowler.

Neji and the others were playing tackle football with the ladies Sakura and Hinata.

And Chouji, Shikamaru, and Hinata were winning.

"Come on, guys! We're losing by two points! We gotta win this last game before it gets dark!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, it's just a game," Sakura told him.

"Yeah. That we're losing! If I don't win, I'm gonna be Chouji personal punching bag for the next month!"

Neji looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "Personal Punching Bag?"

"Long story. The point is, we gotta win this next game before it gets dark," Naruto said spitting mud and blood out of his nose and mouth and hacking some out of his mouth, along with mucus.

"Okay....so how are we gonna win?" Sakura asked the blonde boy.

"I gotta plan."

On the other team, Chouji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were sitting in the mud and drinking some bottled water.

Shikamaru yawned. "This is getting boring. I wanna go home."

"I don't. This is fun!" Hinata said happily jumping up and down.

"Hinata's right. This is fun. And if we win this next game, I win a month's personal punching bag."

"Oh, yeah, the bet with Naruto, huh?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah."

"Eh, I don't care if we win or lose. I'm just getting tired and hungry."

"Whatever."

"Getting tired and hungry," Hinata repeated Shikamaru's statement.

"See? Even Hinata's getting tired of this game," Shikamaru said as he heard Naruto say that his team were ready for another game, "Let's get the over with."

"Let's go, guys! Let's go, go, go!" Hinata cheered running out to the muddy field with Shikamaru and his childhood buddy Chouji.

Naruto, Sakura, and Neji were already out there as the others saw Naruto holding the football.

"Alright. You guys ready to lose?" Sakura said.

"Phat chance. It's you guys who are going to lose," Chouji exclaimed as everyone prepared themselves to play the game.

"Ready. Set! Hut, hut, hike!" Naruto yelled as Sakura gave him the ball and ran backwards, "Sakura, go long!"

Sakura nodded and ran past Neji, Hinata, and Chouji to the goal post. Naruto saw Chouji heading his way as Naruto hid the ball behind his back while he still ran backwards. Neji ran to where Naruto was hiding the ball and took the ball in his arms by cradling it as he saw Chouji tackle Naruto hard to the ground.

"Ha! Game Over, loser!" Chouji cheered.

"Is it?" Naruto smirked as Chouji saw that the blonde boy didn't have the football in his hands.

"What the.....?" Chouji sees Neji running with the football now in his hands. "Why you little trickster!"

"That's what I'm known for."

Chouji gets up and ignores Naruto's statement who yelled, "Hinata! Shikamaru! Get Neji!" As Hinata was daydreaming and Shikamaru laying on the ground yawning. Hinata heard what Chouji shout and saw her cousin running towards the field-goal as she started running after Neji. Sakura saw Hinata running towards Neji and began running after her girlfriend. She was able to run past Hinata stopped in front of her, and began changing towards Hinata.

But when Sakura's about to tackle Hinata, Hinata jumped over Sakura, landed on her feet, and continued to run at Neji as the male Hyuuga saw this and ran faster. But it was too late as Neji felt Hinata grab him by the pants that fell down. Causing Neji to fell down in the process and letting go of the football a few inches from the goal.

Chouji cheered as he ran where Hinata was helping Neji up as Hinata felt Chouji pick her up in a hug.

"Hinata, you did it! We won!" Chouji cheered.

It took a minute for Hinata to understand what Chouji meant as she hugged him back with a smile on her face.

Shikamaru gave Hinata a handshake as on the losing team, Naruto was on his knees dramatically yelling, "Noooooo!!!" with his fists in the air.

Sakura walked up to where Chouji, Hinata, and Shikamaru were as she saw Hinata run to her and tackled Sakura to the ground when the teen Hyuuga hugged her.

"Congratulations, Hina-chan," Sakura said wiping mud from Hinata's muddy cheek.

"Out team won, Sakura-chan! Our team, our team won!" Hinata happily cheered patting her hands on Sakura's stomach and chest as Sakura kissed Hinata on her lips. Sakura watched Chouji gloat at Naruto and how Chouji will be Naruto's personal punching bag for the rest of the month as Sakura felt Hinata lay her head on the pinkette's chest.

"Hinata, what's wrong?"

"Tired. I wanna go home, but I can't move."

Sakura smiled at what Hinata said. Running her fingers through the brunette's long hair. "You want me to take you home, Hina-chan? Hmm?"

Hinata didn't move from that spot as she nodded her head to Sakura's question. "Yes, yes, yes."

Sakura picked up Hinata bridal-style who felt Hinata cuddle herself closer to Sakura's chest. "Guys, Hinata and I are gong home, Alright?"

"'Kay. Later," Shikamaru called out as Sakura walked off with Hinata to Kurenai's house.


	13. Vows over Running Water

At Kurenai's house, Kurenai luckily wasn't at the house as Hinata and Sakura took off their muddy clothes and went into the bathroom. Sakura was washing Hinata' hair. Hinata loved how Sakura would message her scalp as Sakura rinsed her hair off from the mud and soap suds that were in it.

Hinata washed the rest of her body with soap as she gave Sakura a hug with her head against the pinkette's chest and eyes closed. Sakura could tell Hinata was laying the way she was as Sakura stayed silent with Hinata in her arms. Hinata was thinking a million different things in her mind. Mostly about cartoon shows and anime, but suddenly heard Sakura hum an unfamiliar song to the teenage Hyuuga. She didn't know where it came from, but Hinata like it as Sakura felt Hinata sink her face deeper into her chest and sigh happily afterwards.

"I see you like my little hymn, do you, Hinata?" Sakura assumed who stopped humming and seeing Hinata not say anything, but nod her head, "That's good."

"That's good. That's really good," Hinata repeated, "I like it when Sakura sings hymns. They make me forget, they make me forget."

"Forget? Forget about what?" Sakura asked looking down at Hinata who gently pushed herself away from her lime-eyed girlfriend.

"Your songs help me forget about people. The songs help me forget about people," Hinata replied.

Sakura blinked at what Hinata meant, but understood. Hinata never really fitted in with any kind of group growing up because of her always being in her own little world and not having any friends who like her for the person behind her disability.

Sakura watched Hinata stand up and walk around the bathroom. Hinata was staring at the floor moving her hands in front of herself muttering something from Futurama. Sakura could tell Hinata was stimming again as Sakura watched Hinata moving her hands in the process of talking to herself.

Then, Sakura saw Hinata suddenly stop where she stood for a minute before kneeling down and staring at the running water in the facet. Sakura could see Hinata wasn't moving or breathing which made the pinkette get up from where she was sitting and gently shook Hinata on her shoulder. "Hinata?" But it didn't work as Sakura shook Hinata's shoulder a little bit rougher. "Hinata." Making the Hyuuga snap out of her little episode and let out a quiet breath of air back to her lungs. Sakura sighed in relief as Hinata looked at her in confusion of what happened, feeling Sakura gently rub her bare back.

"You okay, Hina-chan?" Sakura asked seeing Hinata stare at the ground and nodding her head, "That's good. Just don't scare me like that, okay?"

"Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," Hinata said.

Sakura didn't say anything but kissed Hinata. "Don't let other people bother you. You have friends now. And that's all that matters."

"And that's all that matter. And that's all that matters," Hinata said with a smile on her face.

* * *

An hour went by as Hinata and Sakura got out of the bathroom and got ready for bed.

It took a while for Hinata to fall sleep because of the dance. But she was able to fall sleep thanks to Sakura humming the mysterious hymn to Hinata. It made her feel safe and secure.

**I know this is short, but at least be happy I did something better than noting. **

**But don't worry. The other chapters will be longer than this one.**

**Leave a comment. **


	14. The Dance and The Birthday prt1 Flower

The day has come.

The Konaha Dance.

Sakura was getting things ready for Hinata after the dance with Kurenai's help. She was excited. But not as excited as Hinata was.

After school, Hinata went to buy something for the dance that was tonight at 8:30 pm. Sakura asked what it was, but Hinata told her to wait until the dance to see what the lavender-eyed girl was to wear to the dance before running off to get it.

* * *

Later that same day, after playing basketball with a few of her friend from Special Olympics, Hinata ran to Kurenai's house to get something to eat before taking a shower.

After that, she dried herself off and before to pull herself together. She was able to put on her bra and underwear. The only thing she needs help with was straightening her hair. So, she asked Kurenai if she cold do it for her.

"Sure, Hinata. Just sit down over here and I'll get the stuff to straighten your hair, okay?"

"Okay. Okay," Hinata said as Kurenai went to get the straightening comb and oil for Hinata's hair.

Then, Kurenai began to part Hinata's long hair and use the hot straightening comb and combed her hair. "So, Hinata' Excited for tonight?"

"Excited for tonight, yes," Hinata said sitting in an Indian-Style position, "I'm excited for the dance. The Konaha Dance."

"I can tell," Kurenai smiled, "And Happy Birthday, Hinata."

"Happy, Happy Birthday to you," Hinata sung from the show Spongebob Squarepants making Kurenai lightly laugh who continued to straighten Hinata's hair.

"True, true," The red-eyed woman said moving a few strands of hair away from Hinata's face. It took about forty-five minutes for Kurenai to finish straightening Hinata's hair. "Almost done, Hinata. Then, you can go and put something else on other than your underwear."

"Other than my underwear, other than my underwear. Okay," Hinata said feeling Kurenai gently kiss her on the top of her head.

"It's amazing how much you've changed."

And it was true. Before Hinata isolated herself from talking to anyone who wanted to be her friend because she was afraid of getting hurt again the way her father used to abuse her. But now, she's not afraid to talk to anyone she knows. People she doesn't know, she's still working on that, but Kurenai could tell Hinata's behavior changed like night and day as she finally finished with Hinata's hair who got up and went to put something nice on for the dance.

Kurenai didn't know what Hinata was going to wear but she knew it was going to be nice no matter what it was.

Ten minutes went by as Hinata came out of her room to show what she was wearing to her caretaker Kurenai. She saw Hinata wearing a black and dark blue tuxedo with a hat that had goggles on the hat. Kurenai was amazed at what Hinata wore who saw that the back of the tux had a picture of Natsuki Kuga and her Hime Duran from Mai-Hime.

"Hinata, you look amazing!" Kurenai said, "How did you get that Mai-Hime picture on your tuxedo?" Kurenai asked.

"Tayuya was able to sew on the fabric of Natsuki and her pet Duran with her friend Kin's help," Hinata said happily jumping up and down, "Do you thing Sakura-chan will like this?"

"Of course she'll like it, Hinata," Kurenai said hugging Hinata, "In about twenty minutes, I'll take you to the dance, okay?"

"In about twenty minutes, I'll take you to the dance, okay," Hinata repeated Kurenai's reply.

* * *

At the Konaha High School Dance, Sakura, Temair, Ino, and Tenten were hanging out with their boyfriends.

All except for Sakura.

She was waiting for her girlfriend Hinata. Sakura wore a glittering cherry red dress with white clear high heeled shoes as she watched everyone dance and talk in the gymnasim.

"I wonder where Hinata is?" Sakura wondered.

"I dunno. Maybe she's being fashionably late like I was on my birthday," Naruto said.

"You were sick that day."

"So? I still made it to my party."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she heard Temari say, "When Hinata wears something, does it involve an anime character she likes?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Temair points behind her as Naruto, Sakura, and her friends saw Hinata walking into the gym wearing her black and dark blue tux.

"Leave it to Hinata to wear something pretty and out of the ordinary so that only she could wear it to the dance," Konkuro said as Sakura ignored what he was saying.

She was too amazed at what Hinata was wearing as the Hyuuga saw her girlfriend in sight and ran to where her and her friends were. Giving Sakura a hug.

"You came. And you look stunning in that tux," Sakura said.

"You look amazing, too. You look very pretty in that dress, Saku-chan. Very pretty in that dress," Hinata said making Sakura blush at the compliment that was given to her.

"Thanks, Hina-chan."

"Awesome tux, Hinata. Wish I had one like that," Naruto said as Hinata pulled something out of her pocket.

"Hey, what's that?" Sakura asked.

" It's a flower," Hinata said putting the flower in Sakura's hair, "A white flower with light blue edges on the peddles."

The girls were in awe as Sakura kissed Hinata on the forehead.

"Do you-Do you wanna dance with me, Saku-chan?" Hinata timidly asked.

"Sure." Sakura takes Hinata's hand and walked on the dance floor with their friends behind them.

**A/N: I just want to say Thank you for being so patiently waiting for me to upload these chapters. A few of them later on are gonna get longer......I think. **

**You'll find them as heart-warming and tear jerking as the chapters you're reading now.**


	15. The Dance and The Birthday prt2 Stalls

During the time at the Konaha Dance at the gym, Hinata, Sakura, and her friends danced and talked amongst themselves. And whenever their was a song Hinata wanted to dance to, she danced as if she had been dancing to it for years. Everyone was impressed at the autistic Hyuuga's dance moves.

Even Sakura was a bit surprised at Hinata's dancing even though the Hyuuga has never heard of the new songs at all. She was able to dance to it like any other song. The dance lasted for four hours as before the dance was over, the DJ played a slow dance making the lavender-eyed girl happily giggle and squeal in delight.

"Do you want to dance with me again, Saku-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Again, you say? I suppose so," Sakura playfully said as her and Hinata walked on the floor for the final dance of the night.

Hinata's arms were wrapped around Sakura's neck as Sakura had her hands on Hinata's waist.

"Are you enjoying the dance, Saku-chan, are you enjoying the dance, Saku-chan?" Hinata asked Sakura.

"I'm having a wonderful time, Hinata," Sakura said.

"That's good. I thought you weren't."

"Of course, I am."

Hinata smiled leaning her forehead against Sakura's with a content look on her face. The two continued to dance as Sakura heard Hinata say, "Hey, Sakura."

"Yeah?"

"........Will you.....Will you be able to fine me again?"

"Again? You mean when you ran off and Sasuke was beating you up?"

Hinata nodded her head. "If anyone would try and separate us, will you be able-will you be able to find me again? The way you did before?" She asked with her head buried in Sakura's shoulder.

Then, Sakura gently pushed Hinata off of her shoulder and lifted her head up to meet Sakura's eyes. "Hinata. I love you. I love you too much to let anything happen to you. No matter what happens, nothing, and I mean nothing, will ever tear us apart. Not your father, not Sasuke. Nothing. Understand?"

Hinata was speechless at what Sakura said to her. No one has ever said something like that before as the Hyuuga smiled and hugged Sakura. Making her hug Hinata back, Sakura continued to dance with her girlfriend until it was time to go.

* * *

"That was an awesome dance!" Naruto yelled happily walking with Sakura, Hinata, Gaara, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Ino.

"Yeah. For once, the school wasn't cheap about anything for this dance," Ino said.

"Including the food and drinks. It was magnificent!" Chouji said with drool running down his mouth.

"Yeah. The only thing I don't get it why Tsunade planned to set this up two days after Christmas?" Gaara asked.

"I dunno. But who cares?" Shikamaru shrugged yawning.

"Maybe it was a thank you gift since we're about to leave the school as Seniors," Naruto suggested.

"I guess."

"Or maybe she did it to make up the crappy Halloween Festival she gave the Seniors," Temari said.

"Oh, yeah. That was a crappy Festival she set up," Tenten said.

"I guess it could have been from that," Sakura said, "What what Shikamaru was saying, who cares? It was awesome!"

"Awesome, awesome, awesome!" Hinata echoed as Sakura whispered in Ino and Naruto's ears who both nodded their heads.

"Even Hinata's agreeing with me right now," Sakura said finishing her minor conversations with the two blondes.

"Hey, guys. You know how this night could be awesomer?" Naruto told everyone.

"Going to sleep?" Shikamaru suggested.

"Nope. Going to Hinata's place and celebrate by playing Guitar Hero!"

"Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero!" Hinata cheered.

"I'll take that as a 'yes' to the Hyuuga. To Hinata and Kurenai-sensei's house!" Naruto dramatically yelled pointing forwards.

"Do you always have to be so loud? Even at night?" Temari said.

"Sorry."

"This night's gonna be a real drag."

"You think everything's a drag, Shikamaru," Tenten told him.

"So?"

"Whatever!"

* * *

"Come on, people! Come on! Hinata will be back here with her friends any minute!" Kurenai told Konkuro, Neji, Shino, and Kiba.

"We're moving as fast as we can!" Konkuro said running from the front room to the kitchen.

"You're not the one who's trying to break their neck to get everything done," Kiba said.

"I bought the cake, the presents, the decorations, and the cards. You don't expect me to put all the decorations up in a house this big, do you?" Kurenai said as the three went silent.

"She's got a point," Shino said who was putting up balloons.

"Whatever. I'm only doing this because Hinata's my friend," Kiba replied.

"You're just here because there's cake," Neji said.

"So? I have better things to do than do this!"

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" Neji asked Kiba wanting to know himself.

".....Well, em, uh.....that is......shut-up!"

Shino ignored their argument as Kurenai called someone on the phone."

* * *

As Hinata and the others were walking to Hinata's house, Sakura heard her cellphone ringing in her purse who pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me, Kurenai."

"Oh, hey. We're heading towards the house right now."

"Okay. But is it possible to stall for some time?"

"Stall for some time? Yeah, I can do that for you."

"Thanks. I gotta go. Kiba and Neji are about to kill each other. I'll call you when we're done."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura hung up her cell phone. "And I know just how to stall." She muttered to where Naruto was and whispered what just occurred a few minutes ago and asked if he could stall by doing something.

"Okay. Leave it to me!" Naruto then ran ahead of the others and jumped in a nearby pond.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Ino said to him.

"I'm swimming. Is that a crime?"

"Yeah." Then the blonde teen heard a flock of gease heading his way making Naruto get up and run away in panic.

'Not exactly what I meant, but that'll do," Sakura thought watching Hinata laugh at Naruto's sudden may-lay, 'At least Hinata's enjoying the entertainment. But I'm freezing in this weather.' Sakura folded her arms together to keep herself warm. Regretting to bring a jacket, she felt someone putting their jacket around her shoulder.

Sakura saw Hinata put her dark blue tux jacket on the pinkette's shoulders with a smile on her face as Sakura put the jacket fully over her freezing arms.

"I hope that keeps you warm. I hope that jacket keeps you warms," Hinata said.

"Yes, but what about you, Hinata. I don't want you to get sick," Sakura said.

"I'll be fine. You don't have that many clothes on you, so I don't mind getting a bit cold," Hinata hugs her girlfriend, "I care about your health most of all."

"Aw, thanks, Hina-chan. You're so caring." Sakura gently kissed Hinata on the lips feeling the Hyuuga bury her head in the pinkette's chest. Softly muttering something that Sakura could understand as they both saw Naruto still running away from the gease while the others were trying to stop the flock from attacking the blonde boy.

Then, Sakura heard her cellphone ring.

"Hello?"

"Sakura, it's me again," Kurenai said over the phone.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensie. Is everything ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. But you might have to keep her outside for a minute before coming in."

"Okay. So the others can hide?"

"Yeah. Tell the others to head up here. Try and make something up if Hinata wonders what's going on."

"Got it."

"Aahhh!! Get away from me, you dumb birds!" Naruto yelled still running from the flock of birds

"Am I going to wonder what's going on?" Kurenai asked Sakura.

"Long story. I'll tell you when we get to the house.....if we ever get to the house," Sakura muttered her last statement.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I'll let the others know.'

"Okay. I'll see you guys then."

"Alright. Later."

"Bye." Kurenai hangs up her phone as Sakura did the same with her cell phone as the pinkette watched Naruto with a branch in his hands. Trying to defend himself from a goose that was still attacking him.

'Let's hope we can get him away from that mad goose before it gets later," Sakura thought.


	16. Cake and Ice Cream

At Kurenai's house, her, Kiba, Neji, and Shino were waiting for Naruto and the others to come to the house. Kurenai was watching TV as she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Oh, crap, it's Hinata!" Kiba said.

"Everybody hide!" Neji said jumping over a table as Kiba, and Shino hid aswell.

Kurenai was walking up to the door and looked through the peephole and saw Naruto rapidly banging on the door with a panic look on his face yelling, "Open the door, Kurenai-sensie! Hurry! Open the door!" As Kurenai opened it. Seeing the young blonde sprint through the door and hitting face first on the carpet. "Thank you. I thought those birds were gonna kill me."

"Birds? What are you talking about?"

"Long story."

"Where are the others?"

"They should be here in a couple of minutes," Naruto said hearing the door knocking, "It might be them right now."

Kurenai opened the door and saw Naruto was right. Everyone was there except for Sakura and Hinata.

"I'm guessing Hinata and Sakura are still behind," Kurenai assumed.

"Sakura said that she'll let you know when she's at the door by calling here and letting the phone ring three times," Temari told her.

"Oh, okay."

"I know it's a bit weird, but it worked a few times with me," Naruto said.

"I understand that, but when will the phone ring?" Kurenai wondered hearing her phone ring once.

Then twice.

Then thrice.

"Their's your answer," Gaara said.

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto asked wringing his wet clothes dry as everyone heard the door beginning to unlock.

"Everybody, hide!" Neji yelled as everyone did what the teen shouted.

Well, except Naruto who was trying to find a place to hide as Gaara grabbed him by his legs. Making the blue-eyed teen fall on his back and hide behind the couch.

"Thanks," Naruto whispered hearing the door open.

"I win, I win!" Hinata chanted jumping up and down happily.

"No fair. You're wearing pants while I'm wearing a dress with high heals," Sakura said walking behind Hinata.

"So? Lust from Fullmetal Alchemist runs with high heels on in every episode she's in. You're-You're no different. You're no different from her," Hinata said, "Just that she's a bit more prettier than you."

"Oh, sure. Say that," Sakura playfully said ruffling Hinata's hair as the Hyuuga happily laughed. Moving her fingers around while rocking sideways, "Odd. Why are the lights off?"

"Odd. Why are the lights off, I don't know," Hinata said.

"I should turn the lights on and see," Hinata said flipping the switch on as everyone jumped from where they were hiding and yelled...

"Surprise!!! Happy Birthday, Hinata!!"

Sakura laughed from hearing her girlfriend laugh at the surprise Birthday party.

"I can tell you're happy by the way you reacted just now," Sakura said.

Hinata happily muttered something before saying, "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

"What are you waiting for, Hinata? Open the presents we have so we can have come cake!" Konkuro said.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake!" Hinata chanted.

* * *

It was almost two o' clock in the morning as everyone was having a good second party. Playing video games, having cake, and talking to each other throughout the house.

Everyone was having a good time. Especially Hinata. She had a lot of anime manga books, DVD's of One Piece and Mai-Hime and Avatar Book 3: Fire, a new bike, a few cosplay clothes, and a couple of video games. Most of them were race car and strategy games like Final Fantasy games 7, 8, 9, 10, and 10-2. And Grand Theft Auto 1, 2, and 3.

Kurenai could see how happy Hinata was as she saw Sakura giving Hinata a hug telling her Happy Related Birthday since it's 2:30 in the morning.

Then around 3 in the morning, everyone left the party saying goodbye to Hinata. Leaving Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Hinata, and Kurenai in the house. Naruto and Gaara offered to help clean up the mess everyone made when they were there. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as the five thought and were able to clean up Kurenai and Hinata's house in thirty minutes.

"Man. That was one awesome party," Naruto said.

"Thanks for coming over," Hinata said.

"It was a pleasure," Gaara said as Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around the red-head's shoulder.

"Yeah, what he said. Besides, we're your friends, aren't we?" Naruto said.

"Besides, we're your friends, aren't we?" Hinata repeated looking at he new anime DVD of the One Piece Movie.

"You can take that as a 'yes,'" Sakura said ruffling Hinata's hair, "I see that you and Gaara are now a couple."

"Yes! Well, not officially. We need to let Gaara's brother and Sister know," Naruto said.

"I see. Well, good luck with that," Sakura said.

"Thanks. I'll probably see you around. I've got a lot of things I have to do before New Years."

"Yeah." Sakura gently hugs Hinata with her arms wrapped around her waist. "Same here, Naruto."

"Same here, Naruto. S-Same here," Hinata echoed still looking at the back of the One Piece DVD pack.

"I'll see you around, though, Naruto," Sakura said as Naruto and Gaara left into the night. Leaving Hinata, Sakura, and Kurenai the only three in the house.

"Well, that was a kick-ass party. Right, Hinata?" Kurenai said.

"Kick-ass party, kick-ass party," Hinata said still looking at the DVD that was still in her hands, "Now, I have more presents than Christmas."

"Ya sure do, Hinata," Kurenai yawned stretching her arms out, "Welp. I'm going to bed."

"Okay. Can I spend the night?" Sakura asked.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

"They don't care. As long as I come back home within the next 48 hours."

"And then what?"

"My mom starts calling people and it's kinda accelerates from there."

"....Okay."

"Yeah. I know. But it could've been worse."

"True."

"So true, so true," Hinata added behind Kurenai's reply. Taking Sakura's hand, and walking to Hinata's room, "Come on, Saku-chan."

* * *

In Hinata's room, Hinata was helping Sakura with undressing the dress the pinkette was wearing after Hinata was done taking off her tux.

Sakura and Hinata were now both sleeping in Hinata's bed wearing nothing but their underwear. Hinata was fast asleep after watching the One Piece Movie three times in a row and memorizing what everyone was saying. Sakura, on the other hand, was still awake reflecting on what happened between the Konaha Dance and the B-day party that was for Hinata.

Sakura watched Hinata sleep who softly ran her fingers through her long hair. Sakura began to wonder to herself what will happen when Sakura goes to college. She knows Hinata will be token care of, but she doesn't know how Hinata will be without her. Sakura is the first person that Hinata could trust after what her family caused her nothing but pain and misery growing up. She's the only person who Hinata allows to touch, hug, and even kiss.

Without that trust, Hinata would go back to shutting herself down and being in her own little world again. Like she was when she was a child before Kurenai helped the young Hyuuga out from her father.

All of those things popped into Sakura's head whenever she was alone, or was hanging out with her girlfriend. She would try and push those thoughts out of her head. Hearing that people with Autism can't fit in and how they can never get married and have kids of their own. Or do anything normal like ride a car or talk to people.

But after hearing that Hinata's cousin has Asperger Syndrome that is a different for of Autism, and saw how Neji was acting like a normal person, that began to make Sakura thing that Hinat can do the same thing as Neji.

And even more.

Besides, Hinata is quite a unique individual.

Sakura smiled and gently kissed Hinata on the forehead as she turned off the TV and fell asleep with Hinata.


	17. The After Affect

Two to four weeks went by since for Hinata and Sakura were at the Konaha Dance, and Hinata's Birthday party. And during those days after the Birthday, Sakura could see that Hinata's attitude around other people she doesn't know. Sakura also noticed that Hinata didn't throw that many tantrums when she was angry or upset. Hinata was mostly happy, usually sad, and very shy around people she doesn't know. She still has an issue of people she doesn't know touching her, but as for her friends or people she does know, she'll hug them or allow them to hug her.

Well, most of the time.

And now, Sakura is seeing more of Hinata's real self showing even more as the days went by.

One day in January, Sakura was walking with Hinata and Ino in the mall. Hinata was jumping on the dark tiles on the ground who saw something that was attached to a wall and looked like a miniature TV. Making the Hyuuga stop in her tracks, Sakura and Ino saw this as Hinata continued to star at the small television until she walked up to it and pressed a button. When she did that, the screen was on that made a person saying 'hi'. Welcoming the shoppers to the mall which made Hinata jump back in surprise before laughing and jumping up and down in excitement.

Sakura could tell that this is the first time Hinata saw something like that in the store. And Sakura knew where this was going as she saw Hinata wait for a couple of minutes before turning it on again. Making Hinata happily squeal in joy along with jump up and down like she did before. Hinata was now mesmerized by the small TV she was turning on. She had this happen before when she saw something she liked as Sakura walked up to Hinata and gently said to the lavender-eyed teen, "Hinata, we should keep walking before it gets dark." Seeing that Hinata wasn't listening as she continued to press the button on the small television.

"This might be harder than assumed," Ino said, "Any ideas on how to snap your girlfriend out of her stimming?"

"The only thing that could get Hinata to snap out of her trance, is to try and interrupt it by doing what she's doing."

"Does it work?"

"Yeah, on most days when Hinata wants to be around people."

"And what about when she's not in that mood?"

"She kinda gets pushy when she doesn't want to be touched sometimes. But after she calms down in her room for a bit, she apologizes and give me a hug, along with Kurenai if she did something she didn't mean."

"I see. I think," Ino said scratching the back of her head.

"But don't worry. I can't handle this. Luckily, I have something that will make Hinata stop stimming otherwise." Sakura pulls out a soda opened it making Hinata turn around from he trance from the TV and to where her girlfriend was holding a can of root beer that Hinata loved drinking. "Now that I have your attention, here ya go."

Hinata was given the root beer who greedily drank it while jumping up and down as her, Sakura, and Ino continued to walk through the halls of the mall they were in.

"Wow, Sakura. That was amazing," Ino said trying on some clothes.

"Thanks. I was able to find a few things that can snap Hinata from her stims after reading a few books about people with Autism and how to calm some of them down."

"Wow. Truthfully, I don't think I could handle the sudden meltdowns and tantrums Hinata goes through."

"I thought so, too. But as I hung out with Hinata, she just wants to be accepted by everyone if you take the time to know her," Sakura replied seeing Hinata staring at her shoes.

"Yeah, you're right. At first, I thought Hinata didn't want anyone near her. But when you told me about her and her background, along with how sweet her personality is, I began to think of her differently," Ino said finishing wearing the clothes and bought them.

* * *

The three then got ice cream sundaes with chocolate sticks as Hinata organized the sticks from smallest to largest, and from the broken bits to the ones that weren't that broken before eating them after the Hyuuga was done with her Sundae.

"Hey, Sakura. What college are you going to when ya graduate?" Ino wondered walking out of the mall with Sakura and Hinata.

"Hmm. I don't know. My grades are above average, and colleges have been calling me all day, so I'm not sure about it right now," Sakura said.

"What about you, Hinata?"

"I don't know either. I don't know either," Hinata repeated still walking with a Digimon Tamers game.

"But wherever Hinata's going, I bet she'll do great. Right, Hinata?"

"Right. Right, right, right," Hinata repeated herself still playing her game, "Where ever I go, I'll do great. A great job."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Sakura smiled hugging Hinata and giving her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

"Kurenai, I'm back! I'm back from that mall! And-And Saku-chan's-Saku-chan's here, too!" Hinata called out seeing Kurenai walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Hinata. And Sakura. Staying over tonight?"

"Yep. And plus, my parents locked me out after causing a fire in the kitchen last week," Sakura said as Hinata laughed at that before the two of them went into Hinata's room.

* * *

That same night, after Sakura and Hinata were done taking their showers, were sleeping in the bed. Hinata's head was resting on Sakura's shoulder while watching TV whose eyes began to drop in tiredness as Sakura saw that and gently ran her fingers across Hinata's cheek. Making Hinata happily sigh before falling asleep.

But before Sakura fell asleep, she gently whispered to Hinata, "Whatever happens, Hinata, remember this: I love you and I will always be there for you."

The End!!

**A/N: I know it's short notice, but please listen. **

**First off, I just wanted to say Thank you to my viewers for being so patient with my updates. (bows plolitley) **

**And secondly, I will be doing another story for Saku/Hinata with a crossover between Mai-Hime and Otome.**

**Again, thank you for reading, favoriting, and commenting on my story. **


End file.
